


The Puzzling Birdie

by MadMack2003



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMack2003/pseuds/MadMack2003
Summary: If you see this work anywhere else besides here on A03 or on Wattpad under the username MadMack2003,please let me know,because I don't post my works everywhere,I just post them on Wattpad,and I'm starting to post some of my works on here too.





	The Puzzling Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Basically,Dick hates mornings,and Wally tries to make it better.Alfred is savage,Bruce is a total smiley sometimes in the morning,and pulls the 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day' Cliche,when we all know he probably never eats breakfast lol.

Dick woke up to the curtains open,and the lights on.Not how he had planned on waking up this morning. Last night,Dick was told about having to meet the Young Justice Team for the first time.That made the boy nervous. He never liked the idea of crowds.When Bruce would have to go somewhere his ward had to go,the flashing lights of cameras,and all the commotion were just too much for him.Bruce would have to ask to keep camera flashes to a minimum,due to the possibility of his young ward having a panic attack.

Footsteps were heard coming up the manor stairs.Likely Alfred or Bruce. "Master Dick,you are needed downstairs immediately.Master Bruce's orders." Alfred announced through the closed bedroom door.The boy pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to hide himself from the old butler. Alfred sighed,opening the door. "Master Dick,I may be old,but I am not stupid." He ignored the butler,and tried to go back to sleep,with Alfred exiting the room.

Dick was almost asleep when he heard another set of footsteps trekking up the manor stairs.They were fast,but light at the same time.

_Wally..._

The door opened,and a gush of wind blew into the room,pulling the covers off of the boy.Dick sat up,rubbing the sleep from his baby blue eyes. "Hey." Wally spoke,clad in red and yellow,ready for the day. "Hey." The ebony said in return,getting up out of his warm,cozy bed,and giving he speedster a sleepy hug. "You ready?" Wally rubbed his back.Dick silently excused himself from the embrace,and went downstairs towards the Batcave.Wally followed quickly behind him.

Alfred and Bruce were both downstairs in the dining room when the boys entered. "Dick,come eat some breakfast before we head out.Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,you know." He flashed his Bruce Wayne smile,making Dick smile. "Can Wally stay?" Dick asked with hopeful eyes.Bruce sighed softly."Sure.Why not?"

Dick sat down at the massive table,with Wally sitting down next to the boy. He noticed that Dick wasn't eating much,and was just pushing his food around on his plate. "Come on.You gotta eat,Dick.Please?" Wally made his infamous pout face,which Dick couldn't resist.The boy picked up his fork and began eating,while Wally tried his best to eat at a slower pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the chapter is so short.It used to be 1,000+ words until I went back and started doing some serious editing on TPB.The next chapter should be edited soon,and uploaded on Wattpad first,because that is where I back up my work and edit it.Then,it will be on here shortly after.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~M


End file.
